Kirby and the shadow
by Barrett
Summary: Kirby loves apples, and when a thief is up to no good and it involves apples Kirby is on the case. But when he meets his Shadow, a mystery begins and the search for the applejuice begins.
1. Chapter 1 Not your typical shadow

Kirby and the shadow

By: David Carter

**Authors note: **Well this is my first fan fiction of the pink hero, so give it a chance. I have only beaten 3 of the Kirby games, but I still enjoyed the music and stealing abilities stuff. Read and review if you enjoy. Now on with the story!

**CH.1: Not your typical shadow**

Kirby yawned in the middle of the night and rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of the sleep. Yesterday he had fought King Dedede over an apple tree, after that he had to help a fellow citizen of Dreamland from crashing into the apple factory. His favorite food was apples, so it was apparent to all when something endangered his beloved apples he'd be the first one there. Kirby resembled a ball (basketball, soccer ball, just to name a few) and his secret ability was to suck in his opponents and copy their abilities. Plopping to the floor he walked to the kitchen and pulled open the mini fridge. _I'm out of apples juice again? Kirby thought with his eyes downcast. _

"Hey Kirby someone just stole a shipment of apple juice!" A fellow citizen said, and before he could say more Kirby swallowed in some air and floated out the window.

"Oh Kirby, it is awful," the apple juice delivery person said, "I was on my way to deliver the apple juice when a dark blob dashed in front of me." Kirby nodded his head taking in the information and with a dash went flying up the road.

"Apples…" Kirby spotted the thief in the air and with an exhale fell through the trees and landed on his face. The dirt he swallowed was ok, but it was dryer then usual. Picking himself up he faced off against the thief, but when he saw the dark figure he realized it was…was his shadow?

"I have some apple juice, want some?" Kirby was dumbfounded by the shadow, but the shadow still held out the carton…tempting him. Shadow Kirby had first dropped in during his adventure in the mirrors. Kirby's first impression of him was he was hostile and must be dealt with, but upon hurting him he dropped an item and left.

"No…you must return the apple juice to the delivery person," Kirby stood his ground and the Shadow seemed lost in his words.

"But-." A strong wind blew through the forest then knocking the two over; when the two recovered both found out the apple juice was gone. "My juice…"

"You weren't the thief…" Kirby turned away from the Shadow and gazed down the road where the wind had traveled. In the distance he could see King Dedede's castle, _perhaps he wasn't the one to blame, oh how I long for apple juice, maybe Dedede did it, Kirby thought._

"I was on my way home…I was planning a party," Shadow Kirby explained, "then you came down and I was going to invite you, but now…I'm not sure-."

"We can still get your apple juice back," Kirby declared, "the wind went that way, if you want you can still have that party." Shadow Kirby seemed to brighten up at the notion and Kirby beamed back a smile. Walking down the road the two had time to talk.

"I just moved here," Shadow Kirby said. Kirby nodded and kept a lookout for anything lurking around. "Dreamland seems more peaceful then my previous home…I wish I knew what its name was."

"The name of the town isn't important," Kirby gazed up at clouds with a touch of reminisce, "what is important is the family and friends in it."

"You know, you're right…it's just I live in the shadows, and you're the first one to talk to me. Hey is that King Dedede's home?" Both of them had reached the gate to a mighty castle springing up to about 6ft. To Kirby it was more of a fortress of hungriness.

"Yeah, but I have to warn you before we go in," Kirby began, "that whatever you do, do not even think about…going into the kitchen." With that agreed upon they hovered in the air then floated over the gate leading to King Dedede's castle


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicions

**Authors note: **Last chapter Kirby and Shadow Kirby were at the gate of King Dedede. Their goal is to find the missing Apple juice. Read and Review, as the mystery unfolds.

**CH.2: Suspicions**

Kirby approached the castle edging his way along the stone wall. Shadow Kirby did so as well, but he tripped over a protruding block. Kirby cast a worried glance over to him, but Shadow Kirby waved off the pain and continued on. "Be careful, you could've-."

"If I had, then you would've gone on. There would've been no loss if I were to be captured." Shadow Kirby pressed on and Kirby cast his eyes down wondering if what he said was serious. Kirby and Shadow Kirby reached the main door around the time the sun was setting.

"Stand back, I got this one!" Kirby brought out his mallet like hammer and with it gripped tightly in his pink hands swung it into the wooden bracing of the door. The door swung open and Shadow Kirby stepped in. The castle was huge, highly decorated and had paintings of King Dedede everywhere!

"I bet he has the apple juice," Shadow Kirby said, "someone who likes himself this much must have a reason to want apple juice." A sudden tremor in the ground sent the heroes of Dreamland into the air; puffing in air to stay afloat. King Dedede was riding his motorcycle down the carpeted steps and yelling loudly:

"Guards…where are those blasted insects? Someone has broken the door…argh what I'd do for some good security." King Dedede was a round fellow, resembling a kind of duck or mammal. Kirby anxiously looked around the room watching for security, while Shadow Kirby seemed interested in King Dedede's whereabouts.

"You let them have vacation a week ago, remember?" Stepping out of the shadows was Kirby's ally/enemy Metaknight. He was similar in shape to Kirby and wore a visor over his face. King Dedede roared at the news, though in the back of his big head there was some confirmation.

"This is not good, I have my door opened, my guards are out picking cherries, and the valuables I have may be in danger! Metaknight, protect the valuable room, and-and you shall be awarded an extra week off." With this King Dedede reared on the back wheel of the motorcycle and roared into an adjoining room.

"He has yet to give me my other weekend off," Metaknight sighed and pulled out his sword of yellow. When 15 minutes had passed and not a single soul made a peep, he left the room with a contented sigh.

"Ahhhhhh!" Both the heroes had held their breath for far too long and fell face first onto the ground. Getting up in wobbly fashion they proceeded to the stairs where tire marks were evident. "Let's go…that way!" Kirby pointed up, while Shadow Kirby pointed in the direction where Metaknight had went.

"King Dedede needs to be questioned, whether he has the apple juice or not is still a mystery." Shadow Kirby shook his head, he clearly thought differently.

"That won't work, we need to get to the room and steal back what was stolen. Barging into King Dedede's room and interrogating him…that is asking for trouble."

"Do you want your apple juice back?" Shadow Kirby turned his back, but found his head nod. "Well then, the main question is, why barge into a safe protected by Metaknight himself? Both of us have no weapons, so why risk the injury? And what if the apple juice isn't there?"

"I don't know…I just can't see any real evidence in the fact that King Dedede knows what's in his safe. I'm going to look in the safe; you can tag along if you like-."

"Hey…that is no fair. I pointed you in the direction of Dedede's, I suggest you give me some credit. After all, I have had more dealings with Dedede, then you, so apparently I must know what I am doing." Shadow Kirby seemed doubtful and Kirby rubbed his eyes.

"Ok…let us do things…your way." Kirby led the way up the stairs, their little feet made practically no sound on the carpet. The door to King Dedede's room was cracked, so the two peeked in to see King Dedede enjoying a sip of-

"Ah…a relaxing weekend alone, I have been saving you for a special occasion, this seems about right." Kirby kicked the door open and wall kicked over to King Dedede. "Kirby…what in blazes are you here for? Were you the one that broke-?"

"Enough King Dedede!" Kirby put his small arms to the small of his back and paced the room. "Where were you today during the apple juice crisis?"

"What Apple Juice crisis? I was here all day due to the road being dug up," King Dedede protested, he was agitated and clearly upset by the blame. _Blast, why must I always be the one to be given the accusation for a crime, although it has happened-_

"You saw us on the road with the apple juice and decided to ride your bike right past us and steal Shadow Kirby's apple juice! Not only that, but the apple juice delivery truck was robbed as well, care to explain that!?"

"I-I…well, that is to say-." Kirby stole the bottle in King Dedede's hand and popped the cork. Still staring at Dedede he poured the content into a glass, the crystalline water smelled familiar. As he sipped a little he pulled back and gave Dedede an accusatory stare. "Alright…it's apple cider! But I can tell you I did not-."

"Well Kirby…we were wrong. Which means that if you had listened to me we would've-." An explosion rocked the castle and the three occupants in the room pushed each other in the threshold as they proceeded to the safe. Eventually Shadow Kirby saw some loose carpeting and came to a halt. "Guys…the stairs aren't what you call safe-."

"My safe is being robbed, how dare you say what is safe and what isn't," King Dedede declared and as he pushed forward he noticed the carpet too and would have agreed with Shadow Kirby, but Kirby was the last down and bumped into them.

"Ouch! Ooof! My hand! I'm sick!" Their complaints on the roll down were more, but most were too muffled to understand. King Dedede landed on the two and bounced to his feet leaving the two flat as pancakes.

"Kirby…that hurt." After inflating into their normal size the two limped into the safe to find a wide eyed Dedede in there. The safe was robbed, and the contents inside were gone as well.

"My apple cider…I had plans for a party," both Kirby and Shadow Kirby gave each other confused looks.

"You had plans for a party," Kirby said giving Shadow Kirby a glance, "then King Dedede was planning a celebration. The delivery truck had a robbery before, this is causing my head to spin." Yet the one person who wasn't in the room was at the moment the key suspect in the three cases. "Hey…where did Metaknight go?"


	3. Chapter 3 Chasing the winged Metaknight

**Authors note: **I know it's been a long time, but I'm back. Where did Metaknight go and who was responsible for the apple juice robbery. This is my return, read and review on your own time…if you wish.

**CH.3: Chasing the winged Metaknight**

Kirby got up in a rush and pushed past King Dedede. He was so close to finding the thief, he couldn't lose him now. "C'mon Shadow…we can't lose him now!"

"Hey wait up…my legs aren't meant to run," he complained. He followed Kirby out the door and just then they saw Metaknight swoop down the dirt road.

"Come back with my apple cider you backstabbing guard!" The sound of a small cycle was heard and both Kirby and Shadow looked behind them as it came roaring at them.

"Ahhh watch out!" Kirby pushed Shadow Kirby into some nearby bushes right before the front wheel tore through his middle. "We can't let King Dedede catch Metaknight."

"I'm sure we can…as soon as we grow wings or find something on wheels," Shadow Kirby said with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey are we going to get some apple juice or not?" Kirby looked at their surroundings and suddenly began to jump up in excitement. "There's an enemy nearby with wings…wait here."

"Yeah…I'm sure I'll go off on my own," Shadow Kirby said again drawing on sarcasm. As he waited he tried to recount the events that occurred. He was accused of stealing some apple juice, he got his stolen, and they thought Dedede was responsible, but in fact just then he was robbed. Now they were on the trail of Metaknight.

"Ok Shadow Kirby let's go catch Metaknight his own way." Kirby appeared before Shadow Kirby showing off his brilliant new wings. Shadow Kirby grabbed onto Kirby's feathered back and together they tore down the road.

"Metaknight…this is the last time you steal from me!" King Dedede accelerated down the road and waved his hammer over his head. Metaknight briefly glanced over his shoulder and didn't really looked surprise.

"So…you think I stole your precious apple cider hmm?" Metaknight focused on the road then sliced a branch high up on a tree. "Eat bark King Dedede!"

"Huh…what do you mean bark?" King Dedede looked up and his mouth dropped open as he saw Metaknight's blade had weakened an overhanging branch. He tried to slow his cycle down, but already the branch fell and sent him flying from his bike.

"Can't you fly faster?" Shadow Kirby complained as they trailed behind a cloud of dust. "By now King Dedede will be interrogating Metaknight…who may be innocent-."

"What…you honestly think Metaknight is innocent?" Kirby didn't bother to turn around and instead flew through two branches and turned on his right wing when it came to a tiny opening. "All signs point to Metaknight…not to mention the guilty always run-."

"You were wrong about me, you were wrong about King Dedede; couldn't you also be wrong about Metaknight?" Shadow Kirby heard the flap of Kirby's wing, other then that the pink hero was quiet.

"Ah my head…hey is that you Kirby?" King Dedede was seeing stars, and from what he could discern a bird was flying his way. "Hey Kirby…or bird Kirby…mind giving me a lift as well?"

"Kirby…you are going to help…right?" Kirby flew right at King Dedede and knocked him off his feet sending the King onto his back. "That wasn't very nice-."

"Shadow Kirby…do I look like I can carry any more passengers?" Shadow Kirby had no response and Kirby sighed. "Besides that he's better off on foot, you wouldn't want him catching Metaknight now would you?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," he said contently. After traveling through many tree obstacles they saw the bat like wings of Metaknight. "Hey there he is!"

"Alright Metaknight…end of the line for you," Kirby said with a loud squawk. He began to flap furiously and pulled up alongside the masked knight.

"Ah my favorite rival Kirby," Metaknight said darkly, "I assume you are here to arrest me for the theft of your precious apples…right?"

"Yeah we were," Kirby said hesitantly, "but truth be told my accusations have been proven to be false. So now I'm going to ask you, did you steal the apple juice?"

"I would sincerely like to answer your question," he said, never slowing his pace down. "But I'm afraid you will have to win the race…to know the real answer." With that said he took a swipe at Kirby with his yellow sword cutting off Kirby's top feather.

"We have no choice Kirby," Shadow Kirby said still clinging to Kirby's back, "we have to beat him in order to find out if he's innocent or not."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Kirby thrust forward and shot after the departing Metaknight. Metaknight expected his arrival and sliced two branches.

"Ah…what is up and brown?" Shadow Kirby asked. Kirby thought that over, then just then he saw the branches crashing towards them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kirby began to spin past the one that fell to his left, and then swooped to the sky when one came rolling at him. "Metaknight hold up!"

"Hmm…so a couple of branches won't even slow you down huh Kirby?" Metaknight made it to a river and hid behind some bushes. "Time to see if Kirby can survive a mini storm," he said with a wicked smile.

"Kirby…do you think this more then just a race?" Shadow Kirby looked to the side and noticed the trees were beginning to thin down. "What if Metaknight is lurking among some bush…shouldn't we go slower?"

"What are you my conscious or something?" Kirby shot with venom. "A race isn't about staking out and waiting to ambush your enemy…it is about speed and-."

"And getting your face shoved in sand," Shadow Kirby finished. Kirby looked up and already it was too late as he was sucked into a mini tornado. Bits of dirt clods flew into them causing the wing acceleration of Kirby to become a panic evasion course.

"Metaknight…if you are innocent you are so going to answer for this!" Kirby flew over an incoming dirt clod then ducked as a mud one flew by…very fast.

"Boy it looks like you guys can use a hand," Metaknight observed, "but a race is a race…so if you can't win…I don't tell you nothing." With a sweeping bow he flew up the dirt course.

"I won't let him get away," Kirby said gritting his teeth. Flapping his wings he reached the end of the tornado then with an extra burst of energy faltered through.

"Free at last…but what happens to a bird that has its wings clipped in mid-air?" Both looked down and all at once they felt gravity betray them and send them face first into the river. Shadow Kirby fought to hold on…but already his hands were slippery-.

"Where…does…this…river…go?" Kirby asked between the few breaths he was offered as his face was submerged in the yucky water. His wings were weighing him down and his power then…suddenly popped out. "Have…any…ideas..?"

"Get…a…new…ability…" Shadow Kirby tried floating out of the water…but already he had taken in too much water.

"Hmmm…hey is that an icy treat?" Standing near the river's end was an icy enemy; clearly it disliked the water and kept its good distance. Kirby waded over to the shore…then with a great inhalation sucked in the icy enemy. Kirby transformed into ice Kirby and with a new determination set out for his next plan of action.

"Wow…what…are you…planning to…do…freeze us..?" Shadow Kirby looked over the waves and saw Kirby grab a hold of a loose piece of wood. Then as he neared him he was pulled from the water. "Whoa…do you want me to catch a cold?"

"Relax," Kirby said, "I plan on freezing the river…that way we can get to the bottom and we won't get hurt."

"And you're sure this is much safer then riding the waves?" Shadow Kirby again got no response and sat by and watched as Kirby took in a deep breath and froze the whole river.

"Ha…just goes to show you that having a minty breath does save your life," he said with a beaming smile.

"Good…then tell me how does freezing a river save our life…when we're still heading to the end?" Shadow Kirby pulled Kirby's face to the trouble ahead and both seemed to panic. But luckily both realized they could float down before the wood crashed.

"I…can't stay up…much longer," Kirby complained and with his last flail of his arms he went free falling down the frozen waterfall and onto the cold ice. Shadow Kirby fell the last few feet and bounced off Kirby. "Now that I think about it…maybe-."

"Do not finish that sentence," Shadow Kirby got up then slipped onto his behind as he struggled to make it to dry land. A small chuckle made them alert, but to stand on ice meant their humiliation would further.

"Well…it looks like I lost after all," Metaknight showed up just then wearing a huge grin. "I was hesitant about the whole water thing…but you too surely braved it to your icy end."

"Ok…we get the cold end of the stick already," Kirby cried as he tried to balance himself…only to fall face first onto the cold brick of ice…again.

"If we won Metaknight…then that means your to tell us if you are innocent or not," Shadow Kirby pointed out. Metaknight put his sword into the ground and smiled.

"Alright…you want the truth," he saw their frustration and couldn't help but smile. "Well…truth is…I didn't steal your apple juice." Kirby rubbed the back of his head and Shadow Kirby smiled. "I had no reason to steal your apple delicacy, but if you must know where I was when the robbery occurred, well then I'll tell you. I was flying about outside checking security, that's when a tornado like being blew out of the safe. I chased after it, but I lost it somewhere in the forest."

"So…this same thing stole from the factory, robbed Shadow Kirby, and snuck into King Dedede's vault," Kirby noted, "then who does that leave?"

"I suggest we find out ourselves," Metaknight suggested, "if we look together we can have this case solved before the apple festival." Both Shadow Kirby and Kirby gave him weird looks. "What…it's not like I keep track or anything…honestly why would I-?"

"No need to explain Metaknight," Shadow Kirby said. "Now that we know your innocent we can finally get down on the villain's trail. C'mon…its time to solve this case!" So as the three headed off into the forest…a pair of wild eyes looked at them from afar.

**

* * *

Authors note: I wonder who those eyes belong to, do you? The mystery deepens as ch.4 gets into play. When I'll have it done, who knows, but your patience will not be wasted. Read and Review and take a drink of some apple juice, or cider, enjoy the apply goodness of it all…you never know when it will just disappear.**


End file.
